John Campea
Giovanni Burton "John" Campea (born February 26, 1972) is the Director of Programming and Executive Producer of Collider Video. He also serves as the showrunner of Movie Talk, which he created for AMC Theaters is 2011. Career Campea started his career for Beagle Productions and later as client services director for Satellite Studios, a visual effects and 3D animation studio whose work appeared in a number of films, including Spy Kids 2, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The One, and Frank Miller's Sin City. In 2003, he founded The Movie Blog, a film website offering daily editorials and commentary on current movies, movie news, and the film industry. The Movie Blog eventually became a full-time occupation for Campea. In 2006, Campea and then-co-host Doug Nagy won a Bloggie for "Podcast of the Year" for The Movie Blog''s podcast show ''Uncut. He quit The Movie Blog in late 2009 to focus on developing the news site for AMC called AMC Movie News, but returned for a short time in 2012. Filmmaking In 2008, Campea releasing his first documentary film: Prince of Peace: God of War that examined the stark contrasts between the pro-war and pro-pacifism movements within the Christian church: it played at several film festivals in North America and received favorable reviews. He completed filming his first feature film, The Anniversary, in 2009. It is a romantic comedy examining the angst, stigmas, and stereotypes of thirty-something dating and relationships. Campea said his main motivation in doing the film was both for the experience and to gain a better appreciation for filmmakers and a better understanding of their process as he comments on films on a daily basis. Comic-Con Masters of the Web In 2011, Campea took over the annual "Masters of the Web" panel at the San Diego Comic-Con. The panel serves as a discussion on the film industry and the world of film blogging and journalism online. Each year Campea hosts the panel with major online film personalities. The panel has also had several special celebrity guests over the years including Stan Lee, Edgar Wright, Karl Urban, Roberto Orci and others. AMC Movie News Campea was Editor-in-Chief of AMC Movie News and the creator and host of such shows as AMC Movie Talk, AMC Jedi Council ''(an all ''Star Wars talk show), AMC Mail Bag, AMC Versus, AMC Coming Soon and AMC Spoilers. Their main show, AMC Movie Talk, won the 2014 International Academy of Web Television (IAWTV) award for "Best News Series". The AMC Movie News YouTube channel has its videos viewed over 5 million times per month and continues to grow. Campea announced his resignation as editor-in-chief of AMC Movie News in May 2015, but continued to appear on the show through the subsequent few weeks of June 2015. Collider In July 2015, Campea announced that he had joined Collider.com, and that most of the previous web shows that aired on AMC's YouTube channel, would end their association with AMC and transition to Collider's channel, with AMC Theatres remaining as a sponsor. On February 17, 2016, John had announced on that day's episode of Collider Movie Talk that he had resigned from Collider, and explained his future plans in the industry. Campea continued to be a regular guest on both Collider Jedi Council and Collider Heroes, returning as host and showrunner of Collider Movie Talk in September 2016. shortly after, Campea returned to Collider full time as the Director of Programming and Executive Producer of all the shows featured o the channel. Author On September 4, 2015, Campea launched a Kickstarter campaign to publish a book he wrote called The Pride. The campaign met its goal several days later. On February 13, 2016, Campea announced through the book's Kickstarter page that the novel was finished. The Kindle edition of The Pride was released on February 29, 2016, with a physical copy going on sale at a later date. Schmoedown Campea has contributed towards the Movie Trivia Schmoedown in multiple capacities. In the 2015 Ultimate Schmoedown tournament he competed with Tiffany Smith on Team Geek. They faced Team BOB and were defeated in the first round. Campea faced Dan Murell in the season 3 premiere of the Schmoedown. Upon losing, He announed his retirement from Schmoedown competion, and began calling matches from time to time. Campea responded to a challenge by Sam Witwer and competed with Ken Napzok on Team Council again Witwer and Freddie Prinze Jr on the Force Bros. The Council lost the match, but upon review of game footage it was found that Prinze has misreported one of his answers, and in fact had been wrong. The loss remained, and a rematch is pending. Campea competed on the inaugural Inner Geekdom Championship as a surprise contender. He finished in 3 rd Place Campea stood in for Jon Schnepp on Team Heroes, helping Robert Muyer-Burnett in defeating iTeam Superhero News. Personal life John is married to Ann Ora Campea. The couple live in both Burbank, California and Corona CA. John has a passion for gaming and is an avid poker player. He participates in the annual World Series of Poker every year in Las Vegas. John is also a long time fan and practitioner of Mixed Martial Arts and has trained at UFC Champion Randy Couture's Hollywood Legends Gym as well as the Corona UFC gym. They have two dogs named Lily and Shadow. Category:1972 birthsCategory:Living peopleCategory:AMC TheatresCategory:Canadian bloggersCategory:Canadian documentary filmmakersCategory:Canadian film directorsCategory:Canadian film producersCategory:Canadian screenwritersCategory:Writers from Halifax, Nova Scotia